


Rainfall

by mistressterably



Series: One offs - Doctor Who related [1]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/M, Romantic Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-05
Updated: 2015-08-05
Packaged: 2018-04-13 01:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4502526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistressterably/pseuds/mistressterably
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt fill : Doctor and Clara end up not being able to make it back to the TARDIS due to some kind of storm on whatever planet they are visiting. The only shelter they are able to finds forces them to be in very close quarters for the night things happen as a result.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rainfall

‘Breathtaking,’ Clara said, the wind was blowing over the two of them as they stood on the slight rise of a hill. The scene in front of them was a wide field that was awash in riot of colourful flowers. It was the scent from them that had Clara so entranced. It was a scent that reminded her of a perfect cup of herbal tea as she watched the rain fall from her balcony. The whispering of the wind just enhanced the moment. The Doctor stood beside her, his hair being ruffled by the wind, his gaze was taken by the cloud formations in the sky. 

To reach this view they’d had to walk at least an hour through the brush and stunted trees and he could hardly see the TARDIS from the hill now. They had passed some small homes constructed of stone with what had probably been brush or thatch for roofing but there’d been no sight of occupants. It had also been about thirty minutes walk back towards the TARDIS. 

The wind started to pick up, stirring up the flowers and intensifying the scent. Clara just breathed in more deeply, feeling intoxicated and heady. The Doctor however turned into the direction of the wind and looked up at the sky, peering at it. ‘Clara, I think we may have to get under cover somewhere.’

‘Hm? What’s up?’ Clara turned in the same direction as he stood. ‘Oh.’ The clouds were being driven by the wind towards them at a fast pace. ‘Rain?’

‘Maybe. Looks like they are.’ The horizon had a slight smudge.

‘Rain water?’

‘Maybe.’ He shrugged. ‘Don’t think I want to really be out in the open with no TARDIS close enough to run for.’ He twisted around to look around them. ‘There.’

Clara looked in the direction he pointed. There was another stone structure nearby but it looked a lot smaller. With no other option they walked towards it. 

‘Lucky us, it’s got three sides. Should offer enough protection that way. No roof.’ Clara noted. 

‘Here, this must have been used at some point.’ There was a thin sheet of something that looked like slate on the far side of the structure. It was still a stretch for him but the Doctor was able to hoist the slate sheet up to rest it on the top. Just off in the distance they could now hear the hissing sound of a heavy rai fall. The Doctor took in a deep breath. ‘Not acidic but not super pleasant.’ Hands on his hips he stared at the clouds as they kept on their relentless progress towards them.

Clara looked in the structure, darker now with the slate roof. ‘Not a lot of room. Looks like there may have been a stone shelf at one time.’ Her observation drew his attention to the structure again. There was a number of large pieces of stone broken along the back wall. ‘Any idea of how long the rain may last?’ 

‘No clue. I can’t really see through the haze of rain.’ 

‘No real choice.’ Clara said, resigned. ‘Hope it doesn't last too long, I don’t fancy standing too long in one spot.’

‘Enough room to sit,’ He said. 

‘For one of us. And not enough room for the other to stand under cover at the same time.’

‘We’ll make do. We’re good at that.’ 

‘That we do.’ Clara smiled. She wrinkled her nose. ‘Eew.’

‘That’s the rain. A little ammonia like. Let’s get under cover before it hits.’ He gestured for her to go in first. standing in the open side just under the slate, the Doctor watched the approach of the rain. The ammonia smell got stronger as the leading edge reached them. ‘Ah, the smell was just stronger in advance thanks to the wind. And, lucky us again, the wind is blocking most of it from getting in the structure. I wonder if the builders of the structure knew if this was the regular pattern for the rainfall and built the structure this way deliberately.’

‘I hope it doesn't last too long,’ Clara said. The sound of the rainfall was pleasant enough but her legs were already tired from their hour long walk. 

‘Hold on, let’s see what sort of room we've got if I clear out these lumps.’ The Doctor, hands on Clara’s hips to squeeze past her and swap spots. He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around her. ‘Protect you from the little splats of rain that are coming in.’

‘Ever the gentleman.’ Clara smiled at him. He smiled back as he squatted down in the small space and began to shift the lumps of rock out of the shelter. 

‘Remember how you always complain I wear too many layers?’ The Doctor asked, once the floor was clear of rocks. 

‘Yes.’

‘Be glad of them now.’ The Doctor began to strip off his hoodie and his jumper. He spread them on the floor to give Clara a softer spot to sit on. ‘There you go. You should be good to sit there now. Get off your feet.’

‘What about you?’ Clara asked.

‘I'm skinny. Should be good to stand and still stay dry here.’ 

‘Not enough room for you to sit too?’ Clara was reluctant to sit while he was forced to stand. 

‘Not with those manly hips of yours.’ He grinned cheekily. She playfully punched him in the arm. 

She glanced around and then came up with an idea.’ Sit down. Can you stretch your legs out a bit if you angle yourself crossways?’

‘May do. What about you?’

‘You do have a fair sized lap. And manly hips aside, I'm not that heavy.’ Clara said. His eyes bugged out slightly. ‘It would be more comfortable for both of us.’ 

He gulped. ‘You? On my lap?’ 

‘Maybe even a hug.’ Clara said with a bit of a wink and a nudge. With a sigh, he knew he wouldn't have any choice. With a bit of a foot dance, he moved his makeshift seat cushion about for him to slide down the wall onto and there was just enough room for his legs to stretch out comfortably enough. ‘See. A perfect fit. And your lap is more than big enough to sit on with those meaty thighs of yours.’

‘I'm glad I meet with your approval.’ He reached up his hands to help her settle on his lap. With Clara on his lap, he fixed up his jacket to cover her legs more than her shoulders as they were closer to the open side of the shelter now. He was down to just his t-shirt and an under shirt now but he could slip his arms around her waist and under the top of his jacket. Clara was still warm enough with her own jumper still on. ‘Comfy now?’

‘Very.’ Clara settled against him, leaning into his chest. His arms circled her and she enjoyed the closeness, able to breathe in his scent. She made a soft purring sort of noise, content.

They sat in a comfortable silence for some time, the sound of the rain lulling both of them. Clara dozed off for a while, leaving the Doctor alone with his thoughts. He enjoyed Clara’s presence, and not just now. Having her in his arms though was incredibly pleasant. Gently he began to stroke her arm, nuzzling against the side of her head. As she was leaned against his upper body, he could tell when she awoke. 

‘Mmm, feels nice.’ She said, sleepily. 

‘You can carry on sleeping if you like.’ The Doctor assured her. ‘I’ll sit still so as not to wake you up again.’

‘Not as sleepy now.’ She snuggled closer against him, pressing into his neck with her cheek. A slight shift and then it was her lips nibbling gently on his skin. 

‘Clara.’ He murmured.

‘Doctor.’ She kept nuzzling him and then moved on to light kissing. Her hands slid down his back and side to burrow under his shirts. Her warm hands felt good on his skin. The Doctor kept stroking his hands along her arm, until she shifted once more and her lips kissed their way up along his jaw and then to his lips. Cupping her face with his long fingers, he returned her kiss.

They parted finally, both of them content for the moment. ‘Doctor?’ Clara, her head now cradled against his shoulder and his arms tighter around her, asked a lot with just his name on her lips.

‘Clara.’ His tone answered her. Soft and loving. He bent once more to kiss her. ‘I think the rain may last longer than I thought.’

‘Good.’ Clara said and began to move once more on his lap. ‘I'm quite happy here.’ Her hands began to work the hem of both his shirts up. 

‘And be happier still?’ He asked with a loving smile as she was obviously working on undressing him. Sitting forward he helped her get his shirts off. 

‘Much happier.’ Clara got the words out between kisses. The Doctor was content to just stroke her arms but when her hands began to guide his towards her own clothes he took the invitation and began to slowly remove her jumper and then her blouse, leaving only her bra. ‘Off,’ She whispered in his ear. He obliged and then they were pressed together, both naked from the waist up. His fingers danced over her skin, making her shiver with pleasure as he found those wonderful, sensitive spots. As she explored his chest he reacted with a soft, low noise when she touched his nipples. ‘Are Time Lords very much different then?’ She asked, caressing him.

‘Not very much. ‘ He answered. ‘Last a little longer, not compatible enough for babies.’

‘Good.’ Clara smiled and drew his lip between hers to suck on it lightly.

‘Good to the lasting? Or to no babies?’

Clara moved once more, now straddling him, able to tell he was aroused. ‘Both.’ Her hands went to his belt buckle to undo them and he began to work her skirt zip. The tight space made it slightly awkward for them to fully undress but they managed it without having to stop kissing for too long. Clara took the initiative and was astride him, moving slowly and seductively. The Doctor, groaning appreciatively, raised his legs for her to lean back against them as she rode him. Together they both rose to orgasm and then rested, cuddled close. The Doctor took his jacket and draped it’s length over her as she curled on top of him. 

‘Doctor.’ She whispered his name against his chest, lightly drawing on his skin with her fingertips.

‘Clara, Clara, Clara.’ His fingers stroked the loose hair from her face. ‘My oh so possible girl.’


End file.
